


All the Things We Put Each Other Through

by 2004frerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Bullying, But He's OUR Piece of Shit, Domination, Frank is a Piece of Shit, Frerard, Hand Job, Homophobia, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexting, Smut, Top Frank Iero, sex in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2004frerard/pseuds/2004frerard
Summary: “Day after day, my life is a fucking nightmare. I can’t stand going back there every day just to be harassed endlessly. I don’t even know what to do at this point, it’s become so bad. I can’t run away. I can’t hide from him. It’s just a part of life and I’m afraid I’ll have to get used to it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on team “Gerard tops” since 2012 and oh boy I can’t believe I wrote this but here is a fic where Frank tops! I’ve kind of learned to see it from both sides. I just felt that it was more appropriate in this situation! Please let me know if you enjoyed!

“Day after day, my life is a fucking nightmare. I can’t stand going back there every day just to be harassed endlessly. I don’t even know what to do at this point, it’s become so bad. I can’t run away. I can’t hide from him. It’s just a part of life and I’m afraid I’ll have to get used to it.” 

“Gerard!” Annoyed, he looked up from his journal, black bangs sweeping across his face. “What??”  
It was uncommon for him to have any personal time with a little brother in the house. He got up and opened the door to his bedroom. Greeting him there was his younger brother, Mikey, with a grin on his face. 

“Can I borrow your eyeliner?” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Please! I’m not gonna wear it to school now. Ray and I are going to a party tonight and I wanna look cool!” 

Mikey, Gerard’s younger brother, had seemed to have gotten a little bit edgier over the summer. But what could he say? He was the one who owned it. With a loud sigh, Gerard retreated back into his room and fished around in a seemingly bottomless drawer for his eyeliner.  
“Here you go,” he said, handing it over, “just go easy on it, ok? You’re not as skilled with the pen as I am,” he smirked.  
Mikey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Thanks!” He skipped away. Gerard closed the door and went back to his journal. 

“It’s all just so overwhelming. He calls me a faggot every day since I came out. It’s true, but it still hurts, you know? Wish me luck at school today. XO, G”  
With that, he closed the book and placed it back on the bookshelf. 

Arriving at school, Gerard placed his excess books in his locker and withdrew a painting that he had finished from his backpack. If there was any role that Gerard fit perfectly, it was the art geek. He spent pretty much all of his time drawing or painting, and was most recently incredibly proud of the self portrait he had just done. With the portrait under his right arm and his backpack over his shoulders, he made his way to his first class. He kept a close eye out for trouble, but saw none as he walked. As he made his way quickly around a corner, he bumped straight into… oh fuck. It was exactly what, or rather who, he had been avoiding. 

“Jesus, watch where you’re going, you fucking fag!” spat Frank Iero. Frank was a short guy, but he was full of venom and would bite anyone who even looked at him the wrong way. Gerard had become his newest target because he “looked like a fairy” and “probably like to suck dick in his free time”. “Listen, I’m sorry. I just need to go to class, ok?” Gerard apologized. Frank completely ignored him. “What the fuck is this gay-ass shit?” Frank tore the portrait out from under Gerard’s arm and took a closer look at it. “You painted yourself? I gotta say, that’s pretty impressive, Way. It’s missing something, though.” He turned to withdraw a marker from his backpack while Gerard grabbed at the portrait, attempting to reclaim it. Frank whipped around and punched him, pulling the portrait closer to him with a marker in hand. Gerard quickly drew back like a wounded animal, holding his face. “Don’t fucking touch it, I’m not done with the creative process!” he sneered. He uncapped the marker and in large black letters wrote “FAGGOT” in huge letters across the face. 

Frank dropped the painting to the ground and swiftly pinned Gerard against a locker by his wrists. “There, now it’s an accurate self portrait. I fucking own you, Way, and don’t forget it.” Gerard usually would’ve been fearful but today he was feeling something very different. Frank had never been this close to him before—just inches away from his face. Gerard was unsure what exactly caused it—how close Frank was to him, the fact that Frank was touching him in such a way he never had, or how he could smell coffee and cigarettes on Frank—but he started to feel his cock harden. ‘What the fuck?? Stop that! This is NOT the time,’ he thought to himself. He silently prayed that Frank wouldn’t see, though he was unsure of how he could miss it through the skinny jeans he was wearing.

“What’s the matter, Way? Don’t you have anything to say to me?” Frank tormented. Gerard remained quiet, hoping he would just leave. Frank unpinned him from the wall and stood back. ‘Thank God, he’s finally leaving,’ Gerard thought. As he started to leave, Frank shifted his focus downwards. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!’ A devious smirk grew on Frank’s face. Gerard braced himself for the worst and was surprised when Frank turned on his heel and walked away. Too stunned to do anything, Gerard stood there, staring at his ruined art and trying to process what the fuck just happened. He silently picked it up, threw it in the trash, and proceeded to class.

After taking an F on his “non-existent” art, Gerard headed to the bathroom to try and pull himself together. He stood in front of the mirror and splashed cool water on his face, his hands covering his eyes. He remained like that for a moment and breathed deeply. He heard somebody else enter the bathroom and turned around. God damn it! Not again. “What’s up, fucker?” Frank sneered, quickly approaching Gerard. After 5 months of being bullied, Gerard had never fought back. Today, however, was different. 

“You fucked with my art, that was too far! I’m so fucking sick of your bullshit! I can’t even function because of how you treat me. I hope you fucking die!” Gerard screamed. Frank looked startled. “I’m not going anywhere! You’d better just get used to me.” He took Gerard’s chin in his hand, staring eye to eye with him. Gerard looked into his eyes and saw something he’d never seen before: lust? Gerard pushed his hand away and backed closer to the sink, trying to escape Frank. “Don’t fucking touch me! I hate you!” He screamed. Frank pushed him up against the sink. 

“Don’t make me hurt you, pretty boy.” 

Their faces, only inches apart, were slowly moving closer. Suddenly, Frank crashed his lips onto Gerard’s, Gerard pulled back with a tingling sensation in his lips and chest. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“What, don’t you like it?”

“I…” Gerard was shocked at how much he had enjoyed it. “I mean…”

“Come on, we both saw what happened today when I pushed you up against that locker. I think you fucking liked it, then and now.” 

“I did not!” 

“I saw it in your eyes. You fucking want me, don’t you?”

“I—“

“Don’t lie to me.”

Gerard remembered how he had felt earlier that morning at locker and how being kissed by Frank felt just now.

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want you, Frank.”

Frank pressed his lips against Gerard’s again and slid his tongue into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard, now sitting on the sink, wrapped his legs around Frank. Their kiss was broken and Gerard tilted his head back while Frank roughly kissed his neck. Frank ground his hips into Gerard’s, the stiffness growing in their pants. “You love this, don’t you?” growled Frank. “Y-yes I—ugnhh” Gerard was cut off by his own moan, caused by Frank palming his erection through his jeans. “Do you want me to touch you?” Frank asked slyly. “Oh, please, Frank!” He unbuckled Gerard’s belt, slipping his pants and underwear down his legs. 

“Spit in my fucking hand,” Frank commanded, holding his right hand up to Gerard’s mouth. He did so, and Frank put a firm yet gentle hand around Gerard’s cock and began stroking. Gerard moaned at the contact and frank smirked at him. He continued the motion, quickening his movements.

“Ahhh, Frank—fuck.” 

“You’re such a slut for me, Way.”

“I’m getting so close, can I please come??”

“I wanna hear you fucking beg me.”

“Please Frank, I need to come, oh my god, please!”

“Come, slut.”

With those words, Gerard came in Frank’s hand. 

“Jesus FUCK!” exclaimed Gerard, catching his breath.

Frank tried to hide his somewhat pleased smirk, but failed. 

“I want you on your knees for me, pretty boy.” 

Gerard got off of the sink and knelt on the bathroom floor. Frank unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, his dick already hard. Gerard took the tip in his mouth and began sucking. Frank moaned as he took it deeper. He grabbed Gerard by the hair, guiding his cock in and out of Gerard’s mouth vigorously. His motions became sloppier as came closer to his finish. He pulled his cock out of Gerard’s mouth. 

“Stick that fucking tongue out, whore.”

Gerard did as he was told. Frank stood over him, moaning as he stroked his member and climaxed into Gerard’s mouth. 

“Goddamn, that was the best head I’ve ever gotten,” Frank said, out of breath. 

Gerard blushed slightly at this strange praise and got up off the floor. Frank quickly regained his air of authority. 

“I’ve gotta go. See you later, Way.” 

Frank turned to leave, but not before he smacked Gerard’s ass and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the bathroom incident. Frank had left Gerard alone since then—in fact he hadn’t even seen Frank since. Gerard was standing at his locker, putting his books away and about to go to lunch. He practically jumped when he closed the locker door and Frank was standing on the other side. 

“Jesus, Frank, you scared me. What’s up? I haven’t seen you since…well…”

Frank sneered. 

“Since what? Since I improved your little art project? You should be thanking me, Way.”

“What? I—uh…why are you acting like this? Do you not remember what the fuck happened?” 

“Yeah, I ruined your faggy ass art.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re still going to treat me like shit, man?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? You deserve it.”

Gerard had had enough. He put his hands on Frank’s chest and shoved him backwards. 

“Fuck you, Frank! I thought…never mind. Just fuck you!”

By this time a small crowd was beginning to gather. Frank looked shocked, as if he couldn’t believe that Gerard had the courage or ability to push him. 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Way.”

“Hey! What’s going on over here?” 

Both of the boys turned around, seeing Mr. Ross the history teacher advancing quickly towards them. 

“Nothing, Mr. Ross,” Gerard replied. Mr. Ross gave them a suspicious look before continuing down the hall. The crowd surrounding them began to disperse and soon they were the only two left in the hallway. “I gotta go,” said Frank, turning to leave. “Wait,” Gerard said suddenly. “Yes?” Frank questioned. “I…I’m sorry I shoved you. I didn’t mean to. I just don’t know why you’re still treating me this, even after what we did.” Frank let out a long sigh, “Gerard, I’m scared.” Gerard was puzzled, “You’re scared? Why?” “Nobody can know about us. Ever. I’ve got too much of a badass reputation at this school—I can’t go around kissing boys. Nobody will even take me seriously after that.” Gerard felt his stomach turn.

“I understand. But I want to propose an agreement.”

“What’s that?”

“We continue…whatever this is in secret. I won’t tell anyone and you won’t tell anyone. But at school, you leave me alone. You ignore me—I’m not even here, ok? Just stop bullying me. I won’t tell anyone about us, don’t worry.” 

 

Frank thought for a minute. 

“Ok.”

 

 

Gerard sat down for lunch at his usual table with Mikey and Ray. As soon as he sat down, Ray and Mikey exchanged nervous looks. “What?” Asked Gerard. “We’re just…concerned for you. We know that asshole Frank Iero came up to you and tried to start a fight today. What was up with that?” Questioned Mikey. Gerard almost laughed. This was the first time anyone else had seen Frank giving him shit. He always waited until there was no one there or did it in places where the two of them were alone. It had never even crossed Mikey or Ray’s minds that this wasn’t just a one time event. 

Gerard calmly replied, “I dunno, I think I just did something to set him off. It’s no big deal.” A small look of relief settled across both Mikey and Ray’s faces. “Well, that’s good. Just stay as far away from him as you can. He seems like kind of a dick. I mean I just get that vibe. I think he’s trying to be punk but just comes across as mean. Who’s he even trying to impress with that dumb lip ring anyway?” Ray laughed. Gerard laughed too, “I dunno. I’ll keep my distance. You guys shouldn’t worry about me.” “Ok, we were just a little nervous, that’s all,” explained Mikey. Gerard lied, “There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

The rest of the day passed quickly. Now that Gerard didn’t have to worry about Frank constantly attacking him, he could actually concentrate on school. Before he knew it, school was over and he was back home. He was sitting on his bed doing homework when his phone buzzed. He opened the message, seeing that it was from Frank, who he had just given his number to after they had come to their agreement. 

“hey ;)”

“hey!” 

“what r u up to?” 

“in my room doing hw, hbu?”

“out for a smoke. going back inside soon. you alone?” 

“yah”

“good. send me a pic”

“of what?” 

“i think you already know” 

Gerard’s stomach did a little flip. Sure, he’d had boyfriends in the past, but he’d never sent a nude before. Christ, was he really gonna do this? He replied to Frank. 

“ok”

He set down his textbook and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes and unbuttoned his skinny jeans, trying to think of anything that would get him hard. He thought about Frank and how he had dominated him in the bathroom. He wanted more than that. He wanted Frank here to fuck him harder than he could even imagine. He wanted Frank to be rough with him—to pull his hair and call him his slut. Gerard stroked himself as these thoughts flew through his mind. Before he knew it, he was hard as a rock. He pulled out his phone and took the picture. He sent it, along with a message—“wish u were here” 

“mmm i want you to touch yourself for me. send me a video”

Gerard wasted no time in recording himself as he vigorously pumped his cock. He moaned quietly so that nobody else in their house would hear, but loud enough so that Frank would. He sent the video. 

“christ, that was hot. r u close?” 

“yes”

“come for me. record it too.”

Gerard’s moans became louder as he came all over his stomach. He took a few seconds to regain his composure and sent the video. 

“mmm good boy. i think you deserve a reward. meet me in the 2nd floor boys bathroom near the art room tomorrow at 7.”

“ok, i’ll see u then ;)” 

 

 

The next morning, Gerard woke up at 6:15—earlier than he’d ever gotten up for school before. He was nervous, but excited. He jumped in the shower and then put on a classic combo of a Misfits tee and black skinny jeans. He carefully traced his waterline with eyeliner and smudged it just right. There was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Come in!” 

It was Mikey. 

“Dude, what the hell are you doing up so early? It’s 6:40. School doesn’t even start until 8!” 

“I have to meet with a teacher about a project at 7.” 

Mikey eyed him suspiciously. 

“Ok, but since when do you give two shits about anything school related?” 

“I just do, ok? I’ll be out of the bathroom in a second.” 

Mikey shook his head skeptically. “Ok, whatever.” 

Gerard finished putting on his eyeliner and headed out the door for school. It was only about 10 minutes walking distance so he was right on time. He arrived at around 6:55. It was so strange seeing the school empty like this. Only a few teachers had arrived. He made his way up to the bathroom. Nobody ever went in this one, it was hidden in a weird corner and there were much nicer bathrooms elsewhere. He pushed open the door and checked his watch. It was 6:58. Frank still had time. He became a little nervous, and checked his reflection in the mirror. He looked fine and needed to calm down. 7:00. Where was he? Gerard looked out the window at the traffic outside. 7:02. Maybe he’d forgotten. Gerard snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door open. He spun around, only to see Mr. Urie, the music teacher. “Oh, hey Gerard. You’re here early. I spilled coffee all over everything,” he explained, grabbing a bunch of paper towels. “Do you need help?” Offered Gerard. “Nah. I’m good, but thank you.” As he continued dispensing a seemingly endless amount of paper towels, the door swung open again. It was a very surprised Frank. Mr. Urie folded up his paper towels. “Hello, Frank. It’s so strange to run into you all this early, especially in here. I’m pretty sure that maybe 10 people know this bathroom exists!” He joked. “Yeah, I’ve got to uh, work on a project and I had to pee,” Frank lied. “Well, it was good seeing you both. Have a good day,” he said, exiting the bathroom. Frank waited until he heard Mr. Urie’s footsteps fade into the distance before quickly locking the door. He turned around to face Gerard. 

“I really liked what you sent me last night. In fact, I liked it so much that I thought I should give you a little reward.”

“And what might that be?” 

Frank strode over to Gerard and pushed him up against the wall, wasting no time in bringing his lips to Gerard’s. Between rough, passionate kisses Frank talked.

“I like it when you’re an obedient little slut for me. Kinda turns me on. Doesn’t it you too? I know you like being my whore.” 

“Mhmmm, I love it.”

“What are you?” 

“I’m your fucking whore.”

Frank pulled down Gerard’s collar, sucking deeply on the skin there.

“Don’t you forget it,” he paused, “like I said, my slut deserves a reward for being so good.”

Frank palmed Gerard’s already hard cock through his pants, causing Gerard to let out a soft moan. 

“You like that? You’re gonna like this even more, then.” 

Frank unzipped Gerard’s skinny jeans and pulled them, along with his underwear, to the ground. He spit on his hand and began to stroke Gerard’s dick. Then, to Gerard’s surprise and delight, Frank got on his knees. He took the tip of Gerard’s cock in his mouth and sucked gently, eliciting a soft moan from Gerard. Gradually he began to take more and more of his length into his mouth, keeping a steady rhythm. Gerard threw his head back against the wall and sighed from pleasure. “Jesus, you are so good at this.” Frank continued, picking up the pace a bit. He was able to take Gerard’s entire cock, the tip of it bumping the back of his throat. Gerard let out a gasp and Frank knew that he was close. He quickened his motions and Gerard came with a loud moan. Frank swallowed and then winked at the sweaty Gerard who was leaning against the bathroom wall. 

“Holy shit, that was fucking incredible.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

The bell rang for lunch, releasing Gerard from History. He made his way down the hall to the cafeteria, noticing Frank leaving through a side door. Frank quickly glanced at him and then blew a little air kiss and winked before heading out the door, presumably to have a smoke. Gerard sat down to lunch, grinning ear to ear. “What’s up with you?” asked Ray. Gerard quickly straightened up, regaining his usually chill attitude, “Nothing, why?” “I dunno, it just seems like something’s up. Why are you so…smiley today?” Ray questioned further. “It’s taco day,” Gerard cooly lied. Ray and Mikey smiled, exchanging equally unconvinced looks. Gerard’s phone let out a noise, signaling that he had received a text. “Who’s that, then?” asked Mikey, “Ray and I are both sitting right here!” Gerard picked up his phone, looking at the message: 

Frank:   
you wanna come out here n join me? i’ve got enough cigs for us both ;)

“It’s this guy in my history class, we’re doing a project together,” he quickly lied again. “Whatever,” responded Mikey. “And I gotta go, he wants to work on it right now,” Gerard said, getting up from the table. “During lunch? What kind of a nerd did you pick as your partner?” Ray joked. Gerard rolled his eyes. “See you guys later.” He responded to Frank: 

on my way xo


End file.
